


Under the Umbrella

by artistzyx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, This is the sweetest thing you will ever read, adrienette - Freeform, hits you right in the feels, rain covered Paris, reveal in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistzyx/pseuds/artistzyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will never know who you may find under an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Please play the extended version of "In the Rain" before reading this. That beautiful song is important to this one shot.

"Chat, you okay?" The black clad superhero could definitely say he wasn't okay. Why? Ask the weather. The rain pelted down onto Paris as Ladybug and Chat Noir himself patrolled the city in case of an akuma attack. It was in the middle of the night and it was raining. Cats didn't like rain meaning Chat - or Adrien - hated rain too. It made him feel lousy and all of a sudden: depressed. It reminded him of the day his mother disappeared.

The day Adrien's mother disappeared, it was raining. It was raining as hard as it is now as he patrols with his partner. Chat didn't hear Ladybug's concern. "Are you okay, kitty?" Chat snapped out of his trance and focused on Ladybug. He smiled, "Of course my lady." What a liar, she thinks as she saunters closer to Chat. He steps back, not to much but not to little either. Ladybug was still relatively close and he started to get nervous. "W-what?" He didn't know what to make of Ladybug's actions. She was so close to his face, he could feel her breathing down his neck. If he had to be totally honest, he thought it was hot.

"Is the rain making you feel like this?" She was concerned and it was surprising her every moment she spent with Chat on this patrol. He didn't say one pun or made any attempt to flirt with her. It was shocking to say the least. Chat still didn't say anything and he just stood there: nervous and looking like a drowned rat. His hair stuck to his head and some parts of his mask. Ladybug was the same but she loved the rain, even if it was making rooftops slippery. Ladybug sighed deeply and stepped back from Chat. What was a girl to do with this boy?

It wasn't going to stop raining anytime soon and they still needed to patrol the next half of the city. "Come on kitty. Lets keep patrolling." Chat looked up at Ladybug and smiled. "Of course my lady." Ladybug giggled and swung her yoyo across to a chimney. She leaped off, leaving a jaw-dropped Chat watching in awe. " _Water_ you waiting for?" Chat's jaw felt like it hit the ground after that pun. He was shocked. Ladybug made a pun. She was trying to cheer him up and even with this rain, it was working. He smirked smugly and chased after her.

They landed together on the Eiffel Tower and gasped for breath. Chat felt a bit better but the rain still made him feel sad and Ladybug took notice of this. She stopped for a moment to think and she clicked her fingers. Chat swore he saw a lightbulb atop of Ladybug's head. "I shouldn't be using this but its the only thing that may make you feel better." The black cat didn't have a clue on what she was talking about. Ladybug grabbed her yoyo and flung it up towards the rain-covered sky. "Lucky Charm!" She pleaded. Chat knew it was only to be used against akumas and before he could protest, a spotted object fell into Ladybug's hands.

She didn't question the use of the object. Looking at it with black and white mode, the object, herself and Chat lit up in red and black polka-dots. She smiled and walked over towards Chat. She opened the object and held it out towards Chat. "An umbrella?" ****

Both Ladybug and Chat felt nostalgic from the way they were acting. Chat remembered being Adrien and giving Marinette his umbrella. Ladybug remembered Adrien giving his umbrella. That was the day she fell in love with him. "I remember something like this happened." Chat looked at Ladybug as she smiled with a blush on her cheeks. He tilted his head looking at her adorable face covered with a blush. " _Wait!"_ He thought. "One of my closest friends handed me his umbrella." She smiled sweetly remembering Adrien's kindness and that was what she fell in love with. Chat didn't know what to say. "Who was this friend of yours? He seems important to you." Ladybug looked up. She thought he was being smug but she saw kind emerald eyes and one sweet smile that she could never have missed. "He is important to me. He's the one I fell for." She looked down at the ground whispering his name, "Adrien..." Chat heard and he finally knew who he was in love with this whole time. He decided to do the same for her. "I remember that too. When I handed you that umbrella, my first thought was that you were my first dear friend that would be so important to me." Ladybug still held the umbrella. It was now being shared by the pair and she felt so comfortable. She looked up and saw the familiar emerald.

"No way." She gasped. Chat smiled and took hold of the umbrella Ladybug was holding. Like in a play, he acted out the umbrella scene which played the parts of Adrien and Marinette. It was the same as before except this was on the Eiffel Tower and it was where the view was covered in beautiful city lights. Chat held the umbrella towards Marinette - or rather Ladybug- and gazed into her oh-so familiar ocean eyes. She did the same, the nostalgic feeling of green washing over her. She took hold of the umbrella with the same nervousness she had from when she took it from Adrien. Chat joined her under the umbrella this time round and pulled Ladybug towards him.

"I'm glad it was you this whole time." Ladybug blushed and started to stutter. "W-what d-do y-" Chat placed his finger over Ladybug's lips and two beeps were heard. "We are going to transform back in 5 minutes. I know who you are and you know me, don't you?" Ladybug gazed into Chat's eyes and blushed. "Yeah." She managed to whisper. Chat held her close to his chest with the pole of the umbrella between them. His warmth was like home to Marinette and Adrien felt the same about Marinette. 

The final beep left and colours of pink and green filled their eyes. The umbrella disappeared and Marinette and Adrien were now left to drown in the rain, embracing. "Its you." They both said. It was filled with love and they found each other. The cat and ladybug chase was over. They found each other.

And it was all under the umbrella.


End file.
